


A fishy case

by DamyV



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Detective Noir, hedeserveslove, lonelyboi, pleasesomeonehelphim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamyV/pseuds/DamyV
Summary: A detective and his trusty flashlight investigate a lonely cabin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A fishy case

  
**THE LAKE, 197X**  
  
The lakeside was quiet tonight. The only sound was the creaking of a rowboat as it bobs quietly up and down the lake’s surface, tied to the small pier that was built in front of the cabin. Even the crows the detective met on the forest path leading towards this clearing had gone quiet.  
  
The detective walked up to the serene sight of the cabin looking out over the waterfront. As he got closer he noticed a fishing pole upright in its holder, as if placed there to greet him. On closer inspection the detective discovered a magnet tied to the end of the fishing line. A thought shot through the detective's head; _“if the woman was here, I wonder why she was fishing with a magnet. ”_  
  
Making a mental note of this scene, he continued towards the door of the cabin, the door of the cabin was old, beaten, and hung lazily on its rusted hinges, the hinges barely supporting the weight of the solid door as the frame had started rotting years ago. The detective fumbled around in his pockets and pulled out a flashlight. With a loud _click_ that echoed throughout the eerie darkness it turned on and a big beam of yellow light illuminated the door. The detective discovered a square knob on the now lit up door. His hand quickly reached out to grab it.  
  
As he made a turning motion with his wrist, another _click_ was heard; the door was unlocked. With a small push the detective was... not inside. Something was barring the door from the other side.  
After the mysterious force declined him entrance, the detective took a step back and with a smooth motion pulled out his service pistol from its brown leather holster, a beat up semi-automatic FN M1922, and cocked it. **“MY NAME IS DETECTIVE VANDERMEER I’M WITH THE POLICE I’M COMING IN”** the detective shouted as he charged towards the door and splintered it in two and pulled it out of the door frame, hinges and all, with one fierce kick. It collapsed on the floor with a loud thud. The detective quickly aimed his flashlight into the cabin and yelled **“IF YOU’RE ARMED, DROP YOUR WEAPON”** , but he was met with no resistance. He was alone, again.  
  
The cabin was small, only one room, with no place to hide. The detective quickly discovered it wasn’t a who keeping him out of the cabin, but rather a what. A plant in the back of the cabin had taken over and now covered most furniture and walls with its vines, including the door. _“Mhm, no one has been here in years”_ the detective deduced. Not that he minded; the best crime scenes were those not tampered with. He just hoped the plant didn’t ruin all the evidence, if any was even present to begin with. He swung the messenger bag he was carrying from his shoulder and carefully placed it on the ground. He had smuggled a forensics kit from the station. No member of the forensics team would ever go on this wild goose chase with him and he knew how to use it, anyway. He decided to investigate his adversary first. _“What secrets do you hold, O mighty plant”_ he joked to himself. Flashlight still in hand, he moved towards the plant. When he aimed the flashlight at what he presumed was the plants pot he discovered what had been sustaining the plant for all these years: The plant wasn’t potted in soil at all, but rather was sprouted in the cavity of a dissected fish, which looked as fresh as the day it was caught. At the sight of this the detective jumped back and tripped over his bag. The sound of multiple glass containers breaking and a loud THUD as the detective landed on the wooden floor and got knocked out rung out across the lake’s surface, as if calling out to someone.  
  
When the detective came to he discovered his jacket was ruined by luminol and his pants were white with fingerprint powder. Before being allowed to grieve about his favourite outfit being ruined he heard a loud creak and saw a shadow in the corner of his eyes. He was no longer alone.  
  
He quickly rolled over, grabbing his flashlight and pistol, both luckily still in one piece. As he tried to get up he noticed a hand coming for his neck. He swiftly turned his flashlight and pistol towards the source of the hand. He fired two rounds in the direction he presumed the head would be, two **BANGS** rang out and two bullet cases rattled onto the wooden floor after they were ejected from the pistol, but... no body fell onto the detective. Instead, in the yellow light of the Detective’s flashlight, there was a black cube, spinning in the air, rippling after the two bullets pierced it, as if it was liquid.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi if you made it this far, thanks for reading <3\. if you noticed any mistakes in spelling or grammar do let me know. I hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
